Why Me?
by Britney10210
Summary: 14 year old Anna has been hurt by her dad sence she was 9 when her mom died.finally she has enough and runs away, her dad finds her and runs into the clearing for help but Aro and the Volturi are there along with the cullens and the wolfs my first fanfic
1. Chance

Chance

**i dont own anything that S.M. wrote i just own the rest ex. i own anna, shon, crissy, jason,and this story! i'm not going to spend alot of time on these author notes just short little sentences. this is my first fan fiction i hope you peoplez like it! **

I guess I should start with my name, well my name's Annabel or Anna for short. I'm 14 years old and i live with my dad (Jason), if you can call him a dad he beats me sometimes when i do something wrong. We live in Forks, WA. I also have a sister (Crissy) and a brother (Shon), but I haven't seen them in awhile, Crissy went to collage with her friends and Shon also went to collage, the same one, to look after her so now i'm all alone with Jason, my mom died when i was around 9 and about a couple weeks after that my dad came home drunk and beat me saying it was my fault my mom died but i know it wasn't it was my fault it was a drunk driver and I just happend to be in the back seat playing on my iPod and the guy ran a red light, my mom died on impact and i had some injuries nothing really serious... oh crap...Jason's home.

"Annabel get your butt down here! NOW!" Jason screamed from downstairs. "Comming!" i replied...what did i do now! "I'm going out this week so don't try anything stupid...or else" he told me with a smirk on his face like i was going to through a party or something and he's thinking of what he'll do to me when he gets home. Well I'm not that stupid to disobey his orders so I gulped and replied with a "yes sir" and went into the kitchen to make us dinner.

Well i was eating i thought over what he said... he was going out this week and I'm home ALONE! This is going to be great! I'm going to have so much fun! That night i had a REALLY weird dream about vampires in a clearring and there were some HUGE wolfs too and they were talking to some people/vamps in black clokes. When i woke up i tried to find the meaning of that dream, usually my dreams have some hidden meaning to them and this one was no different..."_oh well_" i thought to myself "_I'll figure it out later."_

*4 days later*

It's around 1P.M. and I have the house all to myself, "_what to do first...I know I think I'll go on a walk" _I thought to myself. As i was on my walk i decided to go visit LaPush, on my way there i saw 4 to 5 giant wolfs that looked like the ones from my dream. When i saw them i decided to start speed-walking insted, not because i was freaking out or anything i mean it's _completely _normal to see 5 horse sized wolfs on a walk, i thought they were more scared of us then we are of them but when i stepped on some twigs and leafs they looked towards my way and just kept...starring. Sudenly one of the wolfs looked to another one and as if they were talking to each other the other wolf was off with 2 others so now there were only like 3 left all looking at me. So now i was kinda creaped out so i started walking slowly and when i was about maybe 6 or 10 feet away i ran and stopped running and started walking again when the first houses were about 8 feet away.

As soon as i was in town i went to the store got a bottle of water and left, then i went to the beach thinking about earlier. I kept asking myself questions like "what were they doing there", but after a while of nothing i just started to walk back home. When i got home i watched some T.V., made myself dinner, then went to bed. I had another meaning dream last night and when i woke up i started packing one of my small backpacks with everything I'll need, got ready, had some breakfast, then just left. I wasn't leaving anything behind I had nothing in my room just some clothes and other small things but everything was in my bag already now my "room" was completely empty exept the small closet thing, my matress, just matress i took the blanket, and that's it. I didn't have a nice room at all bearly a room. Anyway my dad was going to be home tomorrow so i have a long head start, I just might stay near Forks, it's my hometown I just can't leave, why can't I?it's...complicated if you were me you would understand.

I was just running, running from all the bad stuff in my life when i saw a clearing not to far away, as i walked to the otherside of it just awstruck i decided to sleep a little ways into the forest. When i woke up I herd something, well a few things one thing i herd were people talking in the clearing or in that area and the other thing was...Jason..oh god what am i going to do he was far behind but not so far that i couldn't hear his yells and shouts for me to and i quote "get my ass over there right now or I'll regret it". i decided after i put my stuff away I'm going to go see if someone in the clearing can help me.

**also i'm not one of those OMG REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! people i dont really care about it alot but it would be great if you would. i'll get another chapter in soon promise! :)**


	2. Not Now

Not Now

**i dont own anything that S.M. wrote**

As I was running into the clearing someone grabed my arm and when i turned around to look at them i noticed her stuning beauty, normally i wouldn't think this but she had no flaws on her face. Her touch was ice cold and i didn't know who she was or why she was grabbing my arm so tightly. "What's your name, child?" she demanded, "A-Annabel and yours?" i stuttered a little on my name. what she said next suprised me "you do not need to know my name" she said in a tone that would have ended the conversation and it did too. "Aro what should i do with her?" she asked the guy that looked like the leader of the group, "Bring her here Jane, dear." the person i know know as Aro told the girl Jane. "What brings you here little Annabel?" he asked but before i could answer he asked if he could see my hand and without thinking i gave him my left hand palm up, "What is this on your hand dear child?" Aro asked confused. When i was about 13 i took a knife and cut myself on my left palm but i made the cut in the shape of a broken heart when i had nobody left in my little world it kept me going through the day it seemed. "It's nothing to be concurned about." i told him

I heard someone gasp so I looked around to see who and what i saw was strange i guess, there were 9 people on the other side of the clearing, 4 men and 4 women and a small little girl was in what i presumed to be her mothers arms looking...confused? oh well, oh yeah what made my heart speed up were the 8 or more horse sized wolfs. But when i turned to the little gasp i saw a small pixie like girl that looked to be in a transe like state and all of the others were looking at me, suddenly a guy with blond hair steped forward but before he could say anything i herd yet another gasp but this one was from Aro but before I could ask him why he gasped i herd a noise and then my father screaming for me. "_Oh god I'm going to die, I don't want to die not now, not yet" _I was thinking how stupid i was over and over again. "Who is this?" the blond guy said looking at me, "I'm Annabel and you are?" i said, "Well I'm Carlisle, nice to meet you Annabel" he told me and then told me who was with him and saying that the wolfs were nice. "Well it was nice to meet you all but um...could one of you maybe help me..." i didn't get to finish my sentence when my dad came, "Oh Anna there you are, you neerly gave me and your mother a heart attack!" he lied smoothly, just like him to play the part of the loving father, but when he mentioned mom i almost broke down right there but i was filled with so much fear, anger, and sadness that i couldn't do anything but stand there and talk even though i didn't even comprehend what I was saying. "I'm sorry father i didn't mean to scare you so and how is mommy doingIi didn't mean it i'm so so sorry for scaring you both so very much please forgive me father." I said, I usually talk like that when I dont mean something but when I asked him about mom I truly was sorry and did mean what I said in that little part.

"Is this your daughter?" a guy with long blond hair asked and I gave him a pleeding look to not say anything more he saw it and gave me a confused look in return. "Yes and if you'll exuse us we will be leaving now, Anna come here sweetheart." he said kinda rudly and annoyed. Sadly i had to obey because i didn't want to make a sene, "Yes, father dearest." i was emediatly consumed in a completely empty fealling that i was used to by now. As i was walking over to Jason 2 teenagers around 15 one of which i recognised were watching me the whole way there and before I left forever I turned around, gave a small sad smile and said "It was nice to meet you all and i hope we'll met again someday." and very quietly i said to myself "If i live to see another day that is." i didn't think anyone would hear it but some of the Cullen's i was told by Carlisle and the twins gasped and the rest looked so sad and shocked but i just had to ignore it so i turned around and left with Jason.

When we were a little ways into the thick woods i started crying and begging for my life saying i was sorry and i didn't mean any harm. He just laght at me then turned serious with an amused smirk on his face took out a pocket knife and told me "this will only hurt...alot." _"Oh no this can't be happening to me why me, no no no no, oh why oh why me, i didn't do anything to deserve this!" _I kept thinking to myself and then i just started screaming a high pitched scream that made Jason cover his ears from the noise. Then i realised why i just screamed he cut me from my sholder down the whole right side of my arm! I then took this small oprotunity and took the blade that was now on the ground and just kept stabing him repetedly while screaming my very high pitched scream. Out of nowere someone picked me up, "Hey hey, calm down sweetie calm down, I'm Carlisle, do you remember me?" Oh so that's who it was who picked me up, "Yeah I remember you, I'm calm, um...could you maybe take me to a hospitle if thats not to much trouble?" I asked shyly, "Oh of course Anna." Carlisle said I smiled and thanked him.

**Please don't kill me! review plz**


	3. Once Again

Once Again

**yep i'm updating my 3rd chapter only a few hours after the 1st! S.M. owns all twilight stuff everythin else is mine and please dont take this story and make it your own just thought id put it out there**

As we were walking back I suddenly remembered my dream and stared at Carlisle with wide eyes, he and thoughs other people were...v-vampires! I was sudenly highpervenalating once i realised this. "What's wrong Annabel?" the vampire Carlisle asked me woridly, "Y-you-your a vampire aren't you? Oh man, I should have known from the first time i stepped in that clearing! I'm so stupid!" I said in a really freaked out tone. "What are you talking about? Vampire? There are no such things, if i was a vampire i would have fangs dear child and i wouldn't be awake right now...right? And you would be dead right now too if i was one." He explained to me, well i guess he is right..."ok i belive you I'm sorry I said that to you your just trying to help me...we should probably get to the hospital now." I said pretty embarised that i actually said that to him but i still can't get that dream out of my head...oh well i guess i don't really need to worry about it now.

*at the hospital*

After Carlisle stitched up my arm we talked a little about what could happen and probably would happen now. He said i would most likely have to go into foster care or a group, I just thought that my brother or sister would take me in but they can't because they are in collage right now but they said as soon as they're done one of them will take me in. I wouldn't choose the group home or foster care options because i heard what could happen there from my friend Melissa, she was in a similar situation as I'm in now but her dad killed her mom when Lissa was 13 so she had to go into a foster home she calls or emails me almost everyday and from what she said abiut that system is just awful, some foster parents are good and others are just plain evil.

That's why I never disobeyed my dad I didn't want to be put in foster care because i could end up in a worse situation then before but now I guess I have no choice, but when did I ever have a choice anyway? I was so caught up with my thoughts that i didn't hear what Carlisle had asked me. "Um...sorry what did you say again I didn't really hear it?" i told him, "Oh, well I asked if you would like to stay with us? I called Esme, my wife and she talked to the others and they agreed it would be alright if you stayed with us, but only if you want to." he told me. Wait did he just ask if I would like to stay with them! He can't be serious! "Did you ask me if I would like to stay with you guys, why would you do that for me?" I asked completely suprised that he would offer this after i acused him to be a vampire of all things!

He had a sadish expresion on his face but was soon replaced with a serious look and what looked like happiness too. "Yes, we would like you to stay with us and we would take you in because Esme already sees you somewhat of a daughter too her, and after i asked her i swear i could see and hear her jumping uo and down with exitment, as with Alice. So would you like to stay with us?" He asked and i just had to laugh at what he said about Alice and Esme. "Yes, I would love to stay with you guys!" I told him with a smile that didn't seem to want to leave my face.

**sorry guy i know the chapters are short but it's just kinda harder for me to write longer chapers but i'll try to make the story long hope that makes up for the short chapters! review please :)**


End file.
